1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing technique for recording and reproducing information to and from an information recording medium and, in particular, to an information recording and reproducing technique for recording and reproducing information to and from an information recording medium by using laser light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in a conventional optical information recording and reproducing apparatus capable of recording and reproducing information onto and from an optical recording medium such as an optical disk, after information is recorded in a disk area, a part of the recorded information is reproduced, the Beta value of the reproduced signal is calculated to judge the recording quality and, if the Beta value is not within the allowable range, error information is output to a host computer (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-161272 (pages 4 through 6, FIG. 1)).